vulnerable
by nowFORsomethingDiFFERENT
Summary: [Gabpay] I guess we're all just fading stars...oneshot


_tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible…. _

Now you're scared as she gently holds your hand as you watch the night sky, unmoving. You miss those days when it was just you and Troy and you didn't have to worry about what people thought, because they always thought good things. He was Troy _fucking _Bolton.

She her smile is slightly faded as you try and pretend that this was better. Your mom hates you, her parents hate her and now you're Middle of Nowhere, USA. Or possibly Canada. All you knew was that she had drove north, for hours.

You feel her slow shaking finger tips, they move lightly around your hand, in small circles. You want nothing more than for things to turn out right.

_and you're slow shaking finger tips, show that you're scared like me_

You just wanna go home and curl up in your bed, maybe even read a book. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, at all. Right now, you were supposed to be happy…maybe that's an overstatement. You don't think anyone can truly be happy. You hate yourself for that.

You want her…you might just need her. But you both don't need this. In fact, this is probably the least needed thing in the world. What happened to perfection? You and Troy. Her and Zeke. Maybe that was just a façade.

"Gabriella?" She questions, quietly, biting her lip slightly and failing to meet your gaze. You're not sure if you want to look at her tear stained eyes. You hated seeing her cry.

"Yeah?" Your voice sounds a little groggy like you had just been sleeping…or crying. You can feel your heart beating and practically aching. Maybe for her, maybe not.

You just don't know.

"Do you ever think…" There's a nervous pause. "Think that maybe there's something more?" She looks even farther away, if possible. "It's just…this was never supposed to feel like this. It was supposed to be perfect."

You smile, wearily. "Sharpay…I…everyday that we've had to deal with…" You move your arm in frustration, letting her hand go. "This!" You say, almost rudely. "I think there's something more. There just has to be. I know it. Why else would people search for love their whole lives?"

_just because you were hurt, doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

"We can't go home." She states the obvious.

"Yeah." You sigh. "How did this get so, so messed up?"

"I think about the time Troy and Zeke left…and we were alone just looking for something to fill the space." Sharpay looks at you now, for the first time since you've arrived wherever you are. "God, I wish this was more. And then…I wish it was never anything so it wouldn't hurt like this."

"I guess everyone just wants to fill that space, and they'd go to great lengths."

_I promise I could be what you need_

"Gabriella…I'm sorry." Sharpay scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too." You pause. Silence fills you up, and you hate it. Then you utter the dreaded words. "Can we still be friends?" It's tentative but it's okay.

"I don't know." Sharpay doesn't look at you anymore. "I hope so."

"Well…then what's the problem? We can just—"

"No, it's just…not that easy." She pauses and notices you want an explanation. "Look at you and Troy—"

"That's different." You quickly defend.

"How?" She says back just as quickly.

"Sharpay, you know what happened."

"Yeah. And I also know what happened with us." Sharpay looks at you, disappointed. "I really don't think we can be friends that easy. It's gonna hurt."

"I'm sorry." You look down, looking anywhere but her. You promised…

"For what?" Sharpay touches your arm and you pull away, instinctively.

"For promising I would never hurt you." She looks at you and smiles. "I said that no matter what I would never hurt you, but I did." Sharpay smiles a little, and you want to know why. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's okay, Gabriella." She says. "I promised not to hurt you too. But look where we are now."

"I don't think I want to." You both smile now, finally something feels right.

"Those stars." She says quiet and you look over confused. "They're all faded, 'cause of the fog. It kinda reminds me of you and me."

You wonder why she had to say what was on her mind. "Sharpay…"

"No. I mean, at least were still there." So maybe it wasn't as bad at you thought. Now you're both smiling again.

"Yeah…at least we are." There's a pause, but it doesn't feel awkward at all, actually kind of nice. "So…I guess we better go back."

"Yeah…I guess we should." She says, staring to walk towards her car with you close behind.

_I was born to tell you I love you…_

If only.


End file.
